1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera device, and particularly to an image sensor module of the camera device having improved position precision.
2. Description of related art
In recent years, digital cameras and digital video cameras are in widespread use and are provided with an image sensor module to provide an image-capturing function.
Referring to FIG. 7, a general image sensor module includes a circuit board 90 and an image sensor 91 arranged on the circuit board 90. A plurality of circuits 92 are printed on the circuit board 90. The image sensor 91 is either a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor. A light receiving section is formed on a top side of the image sensor 91. Contact terminals 93 of the image sensor 91 are electrically connected to the circuits of the circuit board 90 by soldering. A number of pads (not shown) thus are formed between the contact terminals 93 of the image sensor 91 and the circuit board 90. During operation of the camera, circuits of the light receiving section of the image sensor 91 are driven at a high speed frequency to transform image signals into electrical signals. The electrical signals are then transferred to the circuit board 90 through the contact terminals 93 of the image sensor 91 and the pads of the circuit board 90 to control focusing of the camera.
However, the pads formed on the circuit board 90 usually are different from each other. In other words, the pads have various thicknesses. Thus the image sensor 91 arranged on the pads is usually aslant. When the image sensor module is mounted to a lens module, the light receiving section formed on the top side of the image sensor 91 is aslant. An optical axis of the image sensor module is offset from an optical centre of the lens. Thus the image of the image sensor 91 usually generates Coma aberration, which resulting in distortion of the image.
Therefore, a new image sensor module for the camera device is desired to overcome the above describe shortcomings.